Structural colors can be made from dielectric layers and provide “brilliant” looking coatings, paints, etc. However, structural colors can also suffer from dichroic behavior, i.e. the dielectric layers can act as a color filter and two colors can appear from such a structure, one from reflectance and another from transmission. Such a property can pose a problem since the dichroism can result in the “leaking” of a background layer, e.g. a primer layer, and as such, a black background or primer is required if a single structural color appearance is desired. Therefore, a structural color that can absorb or reflect incident electromagnetic radiation and prevent dichroic behavior would be desirable.